Forgotten
by Sailor Rallison
Summary: One Shot about Bunny and Darien during the R break up. Taken from my fic 100 Fun Drabbles and One Shots. Hope you guys like it!


HEY! Sailor Rallison here with one of the one-shots from my collection of drabbles and one-shots. Since I'm almost down with all of them I decided to post all the one-shots separately.

the song at the end is 'Forgotten' by Jamestown Story.

* * *

Gold, silver, and white streamers hung everywhere. Twinkly lights were hanging from every surface. It looked like something from a fairytale.

And Bunny hated it.

It was the annual Christmas dance at the Crown Arcade and Bunny was sitting off to the side watching everyone dance all around her.

Why? Because she was a klutz. That's what she told herself the reason why she was sitting off to the side.

The real reason was simple. She was avoiding him.

Every girl has the dream of her prince sweeping her off their feet. And for Bunny her dream prince was Darien. He was her prince. Even if the days when he actually was a prince was over a thousand years ago. Not that it mattered any more. He had broken up with her, saying that he didn't love her any more.

But now that she thought about it why did he choose her. Sure they were a couple in the past, but that was a millennium ago. They were different people now.

She stared out at her friends. Why couldn't she be like one of them? She wasn't stunning like Rei, who was currently dressed to kill in her strapless red dress and black six inch heels. Or striking like Lita, who wore a wide strapped forest green gown that matched the tall girl's eyes. Nether was she gorgeous like Mina, who somehow managed to pull of that bright orange one shoulder dress. Not many people could even dream to rock that shade of tangerine orange. She wasn't even graceful like Amy who's simple blue frock looked amazing on her.

Lost in her la-la-land she didn't notice the person standing behind her tugging on the golden pigtail she had braided with silver ribbons to match her dress.

"Um... Meatball Head." a deep voice came from behind her.

Turning around she found herself lost in a pair of azure eyes. Snapping back to reality she released Darien was standing next her. "What!" she barked, a little harsher than she meant to.

The tall boy raised his hands in what seemed like surrender. "Whoa... don't need to get all bitchy. I just wanted to ask if I could sit down next to you." he pointed to the stool next to hers.

"Sure." She replied in a monotone voice.

Bunny couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. He had actually put on something other than that hideous pea green jacket of his. His navy blue button down shirt matched his eyes perfectly while his silky looking, messy black hair fell into the seeming bottomless sapphire eyes of his.

"So…. What's a pretty little lady like you doing sitting here at the counter instead of dancing with all her friends?" Darien asked trying to start up a conversation.

Bunny sighed as she straightened out the silvery white dress that fell down to just above her knees. She couldn't tell him the truth could she? She decided to go with the lie she had been repeating in her mind. "I can't dance. I can barely walk down the street without falling on my butt. How do you expect me to be able to dance in these?" she said pointing to the sparkly high-heels Mina had forced her into.

Darien looked down at the odango'd girl that he loved. Something was wrong. He could see it in her crystal blue eyes. And most likely he was the cause of that sadness that now shone in her eyes.

"Oh."

"So…. What are you doing here instead of being with your little group of fan-girls? I know they've been all over you ever sense… you know… _that _day." Oh great she couldn't pull herself together enough to talk about him breaking up with her.

"You know I hate them. All of them either want me for money or my looks, or both. They annoy the crap out of me." He said, running a hand through his hair.

Bunny looked up at him. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

Gah! What was she thinking! Why was she talking to him! She hated him now that he broke her heart!

She did hate him right?

Oh… she couldn't hate him. Could she?

This was messing with her head and she was having trouble thinking properly.

Meanwhile Darien was having a similar argument in his mind.

'I love her. Why did I ever break up with her?'

'_Because of that dream. If you stayed with her than she would be in grave danger.' _His conscious argued back.

'Yeah. But it broke her heart. I hate seeing my little Bunny like this.'

'_Not your little Bunny, she nobody's Bunny now.'_

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Darien, is something wrong?"

Startled he looked into those bright blue eyes that were staring at him with concern. "W-wha…."

Bunny gave him an odd look. "You were zoning off. That's not like you." She remarked.

The tall boy waved a careless hand. "It's nothing. Just trying to get those annoying girls out of my mind. That's all." He quickly made up, hoping the blonde girl standing in front of him wouldn't see through his feeble lie.

Bunny moved back to her stool and sat down once more. "Oh."

The two sat there, occasionally glancing at each other when then thought the other wasn't looking then quickly looking the other way. The floor was trembling from the weight of about a hundred people jumping up and down to the beat of whatever song was playing.

The music slowly faded out and everyone looked up at Andrew who was acting as DJ that night. "Hey! We're gonna slow things down so everyone grab your significant other and I don't wanna see anyone not dancing!"

Bunny groaned from where she was siting.

Darien turned around to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Slow dances." She replied, not taking her eyes off of all the people scurrying around to find a partner.

He was confused. "What's so bad about them?"

"Why bother getting your hopes up when no one's gonna ask you to dance."

He stood up abruptly and grabbed the girl's hands pulling her on to the dance floor. "What were you saying about no one asking you to dance?"

Bunny's eyes widened with confusion. "B-but Dare… you dumped me. Why are you dancing with me?"

"It doesn't matter if we're no longer a couple it doesn't mean we can't dance together. Anyways Drew said he didn't want to see anyone on their own and I'm pretty sure he was looking at us when he said that." The black haired man said calmly.

The petite girl felt her heart break once more. She had been sure Darien was going to tell her it had all been a mistake and that he wanted her back. "Oh… yeah." She muttered lamely as she felt him put his hands on her waist.

She couldn't help but giggle when she reached up to put her hands on his shoulders.

"What!"

Bunny smiled as Darien changed the way he was holding her to spin her around. "It's just, even when I'm wearing heels I don't even come up past your shoulders. Why'd you have to be so tall?"

He spun her again. "Well why are you so short, eh, Bunny?"

"Touché"

The song passed slowly. By the time the song had drawn to a close Bunny was giggling like crazy and had a goofy grin plastered on her face. Out of habit Darien leaned down to kiss her, forgetting they were no longer together.

Bunny stared up into those captivating eyes of his. Oh my god, he was about to kiss her. This made no sense. He had broken up with her, and now he was about to kiss her. Did he love her or not! Why couldn't he make up his mine! She was tired of all these mixed feelings she was getting from him.

"No."

Pulling herself out of his arms she dashed away, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Darien stood there stunned. He watched he run from the arcade, crying.

All around people had stopped dancing to watch what had happened.

"Bunny!" he called after her retreating figure. "Bunny, wait!" it was too late she was already a block away.

Grabbing hold of his senses he ran after her. Relying on their bond he managed to follow her to the park.

Peering around a tree he saw the young girl curled up at the end of the boat dock. Her shoes were tossed off to the side and her head was buried in her knees. Had he done this to her?

He certainly never meant to. That was for sure.

Silently he walked up behind the golden haired girl. Placing his hand on her shoulder she looked up glaring at him with red rimmed, cold blue eyes.

"Go away! I just want to be alone!" she cried in a hoarse voice.

"Bun-" he began but was cut off by her.

"Just can it! I don't want to listen to you sorry excuses now!" she wiped her runny nose on the hem of her dress.

Darien fell to his knees next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Bunny tried to fight off his embrace but he was too strong.

"Buns, I'm sorry. I never wanted to see you like this." He looked down into the sky blue eyes he loved. Damn that dream! He never wanted to see her hurt like this again.

"Then why! Why did you do this! You told me you loved me and then ripped my heart to shreds!" she demanded shoving him away from her. "I believed you. I loved you." She whispered, she rubbed her watery eyes with the back of her hand smearing her mascara. Breaking into sobs once more she hugged him.

He squeezed her once more; he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. "Please don't cry, Bunny. The truth is I was scared."

The golden blonde pushed away from him and looked interested in his cobalt orbs. "Of what?"

"Losing you." Darien sat down on the wooden dock and pulled her into his lap. "I kept having this dream of you being torn away from me. This voice would tell me that if I had stayed with you, you would end up dying. I wouldn't be able to live without you so I did the only thing I could. Even though it broke my heart."

Bunny glanced up at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

An embarrassed smile appeared on his face. "I thought you might think of me as crazy." He said leaning his forehead against hers.

Tears pricked Bunny's blue eyes, "I think that is the sweetest, kindest, and stupidest thing anyone has ever done for me. You know I would have still loved you even if there was that stupid dream. Our love has survived over two thousand years. I doubt a dream could have killed it."

"I love you Bun."

"I love you too."

Darien stood up pulling the small girl up with him. "You know we didn't ever get to finish that dance."

"So…" a golden brow arched as Bunny gave him a confused look.

"I'm trying to say, can I have this dance my princess?" he offered his hand to her.

"Uh…. Don't wanna burst your bubble or anything, but there's no music."

Darien pulled out his phone. "What were you saying about no music?"

"Smart-phones. What a great invention. And I'd love to, your highness." she giggled as she gave a small curtsy.

He pulled her close as music filtered through the small speakers of the phone. They swayed to the music while Bunny leaned against Darien's chest as she gazed lovingly into his sapphire eyes, listening to the lyrics.

' _There was a time when all was perfect  
no worries, but now that's blurry  
We had something that no one had  
but it's all gone now, ain't that so sad  
_

_He came along, took you away,  
he opened his arms wide, there you stayed  
You smiled, and waved goodbye,  
and for the last time, I looked in your eyes  
_

_Love can fade, can break away,  
can be forgotten, but not replaced  
_

_You might lose hope, you might lose faith  
but don't throw it all away, cause you're afraid  
_

_Now all I ask, is for him to care  
for him to treat you like I were always there  
But please don't love him, come back to me  
_

_I'm begging you, I'm on my knees  
Please don't forget, all the times we spent  
and all the places, we saw and went  
_

_You were soo happy, what did I do wrong  
was I not good enough, all along  
_

_Love can fade, can break away,  
can be forgotten, but not replaced  
_

_You might lose hope, you might lose faith  
but don't throw it all away, cause you're afraid  
_

_Love can fade, can break away,  
can be forgotten, but not replaced  
_

_You might lose hope, you might lose faith  
but don't throw it all away  
_

_Love can fade, can break away,  
can be forgotten, but not replaced  
_

_You might lose hope, you might lose faith  
but don't throw it all away, but don't throw it all away  
_

_but don't throw it all away, cause you're afraid'_


End file.
